The present invention relates to a vehicle keyless lock system for controlling one or more door locks and/or a vehicle control lock such as a steering lock without using any key.
Japanese Patent Provisional (KOKAI) Publications Nos. 63-1765 and 63-4182 disclose vehicle keyless lock o systems which enable the driver of a vehicle to unlock a vehicle door or a steering system merely by pushing a request switch if the driver carries a card for radiating radio waves, on the person.